Caida Libre
Caida Libre is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V, given by Martin Madrazo to protagonists Michael De Santa and Trevor Philips. Mission Michael and Trevor are summoned to Madrazo's house in La Fuente Blanca, where Madrazo has a job for them. Madrazo's cousin Javier is going to testify against him; Madrazo wants Javier killed and sensitive documents retrieved. The player takes control of Michael. Michael drives to the Galileo Observatory where Madrazo has left a black Burrito with a heavy rifle mounted in the rear. Michael must use the rifle to shoot down the Air EMU Shamal carrying Javier into Los Santos International Airport. The high-powered rifle uses a unique display that places a red square before the jet, showing the location where Michael must shoot in order to compensate for the distance if he is to hit the engine. The Shamal first appears in the upper left-hand quadrant of the rifle's display, then crosses left to right towards the airport. Michael must shoot the jet three times before it lands. Once the aircraft has been damaged, the player is switched to Trevor. Using a Sanchez, Trevor chases the descending and smoking jet from the Galileo Observatory through Great Chaparral, Harmony and Sandy Shores. While the player has some freedom over what path to use, the pursuit does feature at least one jump that Trevor must successfully make in order to keep up with the plane. Once the aircraft crashes, Trevor must kill Javier and retrieve the sensitive documents contained onboard the Shamal. After Trevor has obtained the documents, the player is switched once again to Michael. Michael takes the van from the area surrounding Galileo Observatory, then destroys the vehicle. Afterwards, Michael starts to return to La Fuente Blanca in order to meet up with Trevor and give the documents to Madrazo. However, Michael receives a phone call from Trevor revealing that he has other ideas. Trevor asks Michael to meet him instead at Stoner Sandworks, north of La Fuente Blanca along Senora Road. Trevor arrives soon after Michael. Trevor states that he went to discuss payment with Madrazo, which led to an argument. Trevor then opens the trunk of his vehicle to reveal he has kidnapped Madrazo's wife Patricia. With Patricia in tow, Michael and Trevor leave the sandworks and go into hiding. The player is automaticly switched to Franklin after this mission completes. Mission objectives *Go to the observatory. - (Michael) *Get in the van. - (Michael) *Shoot the plane's engine. - (Michael) *Follow the plane and get the package. - (Trevor) *Silence Javier. - (Trevor) *Go inside the plane. - (Trevor) *Leave the area. - (Michael) *Destroy the van. - (Michael) *Go to Martin's house. - (Michael) *Meet Trevor at the cement works. - (Michael) Gold Medal Objectives *Floor It - Reach top speed on the Sanchez. *Glued to the Seat - Don't fall off the Sanchez during the chase. *One Two Three - Shoot down the plane with 3 shots only. *Mission Time - Complete the mission in 9:45 Aftermath Daily Rag Newspaper "A private jet bound for Liberty City has crashed in the Senora Desert killing everybody on board, in what police are calling extremely suspicious circumstances. The plane was carrying Javier Madrazo, a key witness in a case against a Los Santos based drug cartel, whose cousin Martin Madrazo, is alleged to be an organized crime kingpin." Bleeter Posts *@jillsthenewblack - "Plane crash in Senora Desert either engine malfunction or really lame suicide bomber. TOO SOON???? ;)" *@manolodeoro2 - "Anyone know the deal with Javier? The hijo de puta won't answer my calls or emails." Consequences *Michael must use Trevor's trailer as a safehouse. *Both Michael and Trevor are exiled from Los Santos. If either attempts to enter the city, endless waves of Madrazo Cartel gang members will spawn and attempt to hunt them down until the protagonist retreats back to Blaine County. Deaths *Javier Madrazo - Killed by Trevor on orders from Martin Madrazo. *The pilot of the Shamal - Killed in the crash. *Unknown Shamal passenger - Killed in the crash. Gallery caida1.jpg|The plane is beginning to fall. caida2.jpg|Chasing the plane. Caida3.jpg|The crash. 4.jpg|The beta screenshot confirming Frankin's role in the beta for this mission. Trivia *"Caida Libre" is Spanish for "free fall". *In the beta, Franklin was supposed to fill Trevor's role, confirmed by a screenshot. *Originally, this mission was going to be called "Vinewood Babylon". *When Michael shoots out the Shamal's engine, the pilot alerts the control tower that he believes the situation is caused by a bird-strike. This percieved emergency would have been similar to US Airways Flight 1549. In 2009, the flight struck Canadian Geese shortly after take-off from New York, causing engine failure and forcing the pilot to land the plane safely on the Hudson River. *If you jump onto the truck bed before Trevor drives off, he will insult you non stop with his usual lines ("You hideous mistake" etc.). *Sometimes if you replay as Trevor, there's a chance that the Bodhi he uses will pass throught another Bodhi. *The weapon that Michael uses to take down the plane, is similar to the weapon that Bruce Willis uses to blast off Jack Black's arm in the movie The Jackal.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pyXdB_AYiDs *When Trevor says Michael was scouting the house for a heist, it's a reference to a cut beta heist known as the Sharmoota job, where Michael and Trevor would dress as either clowns or mimes and steal Aztec artifacts, Madrazo's prized horse and kidnap Patricia. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 34 Caida Libre|Caida Libre Walkthrough de:Caida Libre es:Caída Libre Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V